vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Staffel Zwei (The Originals)
Die zweite Staffel von The Originals beinhaltet 22 Episoden. Vom 6. Oktober 2014 bis zum 11. Mai 2015 lief die Staffel auf The CW. Inhalt The first season of THE ORIGINALS brought the most formidable creature on earth, the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid Klaus Mikaelson (Joseph Morgan), back to his former home – the vibrant and supernaturally charged city of New Orleans. When he arrived, his siblings Elijah (Daniel Gillies) and Rebekah (Claire Holt) not far behind, he was stunned to learn that werewolf Hayley Marshall (Phoebe Tonkin) was pregnant with his child. Though Elijah hoped that the news of a baby might help rebuild their fractured family, other forces threatened to destroy it further: namely, Marcel Gerard (Charles Michael Davis), Klaus’ beloved vampire protégé, whom the Originals thought to be long dead, and a dark secret that Marcel and Rebekah held for a century. The Originals and Hayley soon found themselves caught in a bloody war between vampires and witches, the stakes raised by a vengeful young witch, Davina (Danielle Campbell), and by Klaus’ surprising connection to Cami (Leah Pipes), a student with a painful past. Meanwhile, Hayley helped her exiled werewolf family return to the French Quarter, unaware that a ruthless pack of wolves was already lurking in the city, waiting to stage a violent coup on the vampires. As the first season came to a close, the werewolves decimated the vampire community, while the witches made a horrific assassination attempt against Klaus and Hayley’s newborn daughter. Season two finds our heroes adjusting to a new status quo, with the newly empowered werewolves controlling the city and a myriad of unknown threats lurking. Though Klaus and Hayley have vowed to scorch the earth in order to make New Orleans a safe home for their daughter, Hope, they also have inner demons to battle. As she adjusts to life as a hybrid, Hayley experiences crippling rage and depression after saying goodbye to her daughter, and Klaus – who needs his strength now more than ever – finds himself regularly weakened as the werewolves use the moonlight rings forged in his blood. Elijah, finding himself isolated from his troubled family, sets out to destroy Francesca (guest star Peta Sergeant) and her traitorous werewolves, connecting with Marcel and his renewed vampire community in the process. Despite the dangerous climate of the city, Cami recommits to her studies and to pursuing the life she wanted before she met Klaus – but the werewolves in the Quarter aren’t the only enemies preventing New Orleans from any semblance of peace. Unbeknownst to Klaus and Elijah, their ruthlessly devious parents have returned from the dead. Though their father, Mikael (guest star Sebastian Roché), is controlled by Davina’s magic, he remains ever-intent on killing Klaus – even if he has to go through Davina to do it. Elsewhere, their mother, Esther (guest star Alice Evans), inhabiting the body of a teenage witch, is fueled by a consuming and twisted love for her children as she devises a disturbing plan to reunite her fractured family – a plan that involves untold torment not only for the Original siblings, but for any and all of their loved ones.3 Handlung Chapter I: The Esther Chapter (Ep. 201-209) Chapter II: The Finn Chapter (Ep. 210-215) Chapter III: The Dahlia Chapter (Ep. 216-222) Quelle Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson (22/22) * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson (22/22) * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley Marshall (22/22) * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel Gerard (22/22) * Leah Pipes als Camille O'Connell (16/22) * Danielle Campbell als Davina Claire (19/22) * Yusuf Gatewood als Vincent Griffith (20/22) als Finn Mikaelson (15/22) Gastdarsteller * Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson (6/22) * Nina Dobrev als Tatia (3/22) * Alice Evans als Esther (3/22) * Nathaniel Buzolic als Kol Mikaelson (2/22) * Lloyd Owen als Ansel (2/22) * Sebastian Roché als Mikael (10/22) Nebendarsteller * Charlie/Blake als Hope Mikaelson (16/22) * Steven Krueger als Joshua Rosza (11/22) * Natalie Dreyfuss als Cassie (5/22) Esther (3/22) * Sonja Sohn als Lenore (11/22) als Esther (8/22) * Daniel Sharman als Kaleb(Kol Mikaelson (12/22) * Peta Sergeant als Francesca Guerrera (1/22) * Nathan Parsons als Jackson Kenner (14/22) * Chase Coleman als Oliver (6/22) * Nishi Munshi als Gia (12/22) * Colin Woodell als Aiden (13/22) * Maisie Richardson-Sellers als Eva Sinclair/Rebekah Mikaelson (13/22) * Riley Voelkel als Freya Mikaelson (12/22) * Claudia Black als Dahlia (6/22) * Meg Foster als Josephine LaRue (5/22) * Debra Mooney als Mary Dumas (5/22) * Yohance Myles als Joe Dalton (2/22) * Tanner Fontana als Nick (2/22) * Keri Lynn Pratt als Mary-Alice Claire (1/22) * Aleeah Rogers als Astrid Malchance (1/22) Episodenliste Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2